disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film created by Disney. It is the film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and characters and villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video in September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween at the House of Mouse, and there are a lot of villains showing up tonight (or so Minnie claims). Jafar has a trick in store for the usual gang, but the villains have to wait until midnight, which is when he will unleash his trick. After a series of cartoons, Jafar and Iago, along with Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Hades, and Ursula take over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!", and all the other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap most of the farm animals, ducks, ducklings, good vultures, mooses, swans, cygents, and Pink Panther in the kitchen, throw Mickey and the others out into the street, and change the House's name to Peg Leg Pete's House of Villains on the House of Mouse, hence the movie's title. (In spite of the name change, though, the only few differences are darker lighting and mist hovering on the ground.) Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie in turn try to return things to normal, but Chernabog keeps throwing them out. Afterwards, Mickey dresses in his famous sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Mickey's sorcerer hat is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then Aladdin saves the day by escaping the kitchen to the backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Mickey the lamp to trap Jafar. Mickey sucks Jafar into the lamp, while all evil animals flee like cowards, restoring the House to normal and farm animals, ducks, ducklings, good vultures, mooses, swans, cygents, Pink Panther, Ichigo Momomiya, Belle, Marko, Ariel, Alice, Melody, Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Jane Porter, and Stripy the funny nose shaped cat-like animal is saved. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1945) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Character list * Ichigo Momomiya - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, shes say "Wow! It's a Swan. Sister, Look at the cute.") ** Belle - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, shes say "Well, Ichigo my hero." she kissed by ichigo.) *** Stripy - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, his laugh) * Ariel - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, shes say "Ichigo, Belle, & Stripy is my friend.") ** Melody - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, shes hugs say "Mom, I love you." * Marko - (Seen the restoring the House to normal, his says "Duckling. Oh, I so cute. Villains list The following make appearances for Jafar's Villains and animated cartoon at House Of Villains as: Cruella De Vil Hades Ursula Captain Hook Kaa Maleficent Maleficent's goons Pain Panic Jasper Horace Shere Khan Si Am Tick Tock the Crocodile The Wicked Queen Evil Queen Pete The Cat In The Hat Horton Black Pete Phantom Blot Mortiner Mouse Wakko Yakko Dot Martian Robot Big Bad Wolf Prince John Witch Hazel Pinky Brain Babs Bunny Buster Bunny Sykes Rescoe DeSoto Clayton Sabor Little Bill Ozzy Strut Sharptooth Swarming Leaf Globbers Buzzing Stingers Swimming Sharptooth Giganotosaurus Dil Ichy Hyp Mutt Nod Ali Chomper Willie The Giant Edgar Ratcliffe The Grinch Brother Bear Sister Bear Papa Bear Mama Bear Madame Leota Hitch-Hiking Ghosts Gaston Lepou Captain Hook's Pirates Headless Horseman The Fates The Red Guy Cartoon Bee Huckleberry Hound Grim Reaper Billy Mandy Eris Mindy Irwin Nergal Nergal Junior Angelica Pickles Cheshire Cat Shan Yu Ickis Krumm Oblina The Gromble Judge Claude Prollo Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike The Lonesome Ghosts Madame Mim Chernabog Shenzi Banzai Ed Yosemite Sam Gossamer Elmer Fudd Ben Ali Gator Madame Medusa Mr.Snoops Professor Ratigan Fidget Magilla Gorilla Garfield Fred Flinstone Barney Flinstone Pebbles Flinstone Bamm-Bamm Rubble The King Of Hearts Steele Grizzly Bear Niju Nuk Yak Sumac Brom Bones Deck of Card Soilders Lady Tremaine Anastasia Drizella Lucifer The Cat Jonny Quest Ms.Frizzle Liz The Iguana The Bus Arnold Wanda Tim Ralphie Keesha Phobebe Carlos Dorothy Ann Stromboli A Skeleton Dancer Dexter Dee Dee Mee Mee Lee Lee Mandark Quackor The Fowl George Jeston Jane Jeston Rosie Robot Elroy Judy Yogi Bear Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Cliff Lube Shriek Dubols Captain Neweyes Sailor Moon Chilbusa Luna The Cat Tuxedo Mask Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter Sailor Saturn Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune Sailor Pluto Doug Judy Skeeter Patti Astro Brer Bear Brer Rabbit Brer Fox Grimwood Girls's Parents Swackhammer Swackhammer's Minions Nerdlucks Monstars Johnny Bravo Bunny Bravo Suzy Gantu Dr.Hamsterville Hector Con Carne Major Dr.Ghastly General Skarr Sam Clover Alex Jerry Gargamel Tom The Cat Big Dog Little Dog Ranger Smith Josie McCoy Valerine Brown Melody Valentine Felix The Cat Snoopy Woodstock Charilie Brown Sally Brown Linus van Pelt Pepperiment Patty Marcie Lucy van Pelt Franklin Schroeder Pig-Pen Rocko Heffer Wolfe Filburt Shellbach Spunky Alvin Simon Thedore Britanny Jeanette Eleanor Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Professor Utonium The Mayor Mrs.Keane Pixie Dixie Mr.Jinks Hokey Wolf Underdog Cosmo Fairy Wanda Fairy Timmy Turner Dora Diego Benny Isa Tico Swiper The Fox Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole Cow Chicken Inspector Gadget Penny Gadget Brain Rudy Tabootie Penny Sanchez Reggie Bullnerd and The Smurfs. The villains that appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series are marked with an asterisk. though they arent really villians as the shere khan is a antagonist to protagonist jungle book. Although Iago was reformed in The Return of Jafar along with Anastasia in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, they join the villains though it probably takes place before cinderella 2 and iago was probably joining the villians for fun and mischief. Jafar's lamp is black, but the lamp Mickey trapped him in is gold the same color as the movies genie though since house of mouse takes place after the movie and in the end the lamp is abandoned it is most likely correct. Trivia * When Goofy called Donald a big red bunny. * Hanna Barbera, Cartoon Network Looney Tunes Warner Bros Characters Moron Mountain TV Shows Cartoons Villains and Nicktoons Shows to appearing on the House Of Villains. es: El Club de los Villanos Category:2002 films